


Teenage Dirtbag

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brothers, Father Figures, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Manhandling, Mild Language, Teasing, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, alcohol is mentioned, hence the teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Getting thrown in the dumpster has consequences.





	Teenage Dirtbag

_“Nononono-!”_

“Get back here, you brat!”

“Grab him, Mark!” 

“Oh, you slippery little sh-!” 

Axel vaulted the sofa and threw himself out into the hall, yanking the living room door shut behind him and pulling at the handle with all his might. 

“The hell is your problem?!” he shouted back through the door, the heels of his trainers skidding against the carpet as someone on the other side of the door fought against his weight to drag it open. Axel kicked off from the ground and braced his feet against the wall either side of the door, the Airwalkers on full blast to pull the door shut again.

“Axel, get back in here,” growled Len’s voice from the other side of the door. 

“Nuh uh, no chance.” 

“Kid, this is for your own good!” Mick called through the door.

“Ha!” the teenage Trickster panted as he scrabbled to keep his grip on the doorknob as it was twisted and pulled from the other side. ”Yeah, right!” 

“Axel,” Evan shouted from the living room, “if yeh don’ open this door righ’ now-!” 

“Alright, alright, you asked for it,” Axel called before letting go of the doorknob with a harsh cackle as the door flung open, sending the Rogues crashing backwards. He kicked off from the wall and pushed himself upwards, climbing up over the bannister onto the next floor just as footsteps began to storm up the stairs behind him.

“Oh, shi-!”

“Trickster, you get your stinking hide back here!” Len shouted as he reached the top of the stairs. He growled when he saw the door to his room at the end of the hall slam shut. “You three check the other rooms, shout if you get him,” he ordered before he burst into his room. “Where are you, Walker?” 

Through the slats in the airing cupboard door, Axel could see Mark and Mick disappear into their own rooms to search for him, while Evan stepped into the bathroom. Axel bit his lip to keep himself from sniggering. _Suckers._

As quietly as possible, he slipped out of the laundry cupboard next to Len’s room and made a running jump for the bannister, clearing it with ease and dropping silently to the foot of the stairs. He paused, listening intently to the sounds upstairs; the other Rogues were still turning over their rooms in search of him, opening cupboards and wardrobes for any sign of where he might be hiding. Axel sighed with relief as he leant back against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. 

Unfortunately for Axel, however, he’d decided to lean back against the hallway mirror. 

“Got yer!” Evan cried triumphantly as he grabbed the Trickster by the shoulders and hauled him backwards through the mirror.

“Le’go of me! I’m not gonna do it! No way!” Axel squawked. 

“You dun’ ‘ave a choice, kid,” Evan muttered, keeping his arms around the kicking and flailing and spitting teenager’s chest to stop him escaping. “Stop squirming, kid, we get lost in the mirror and it’s your fault. Here-” he pulled one arm free and knocked on a patch of empty space “-you ready for him?” 

“Yes - send him in,” Mark’s voice said, distant and muffled, as if underwater. Evan shouldered his way through the patch of space and stepped out into the Rogue’s bathroom where Mark was rolling up his sleeves.

“Grab ‘is legs!” Evan grunted as Axel hissed and fought harder than ever to break free. Unfortunately for him, this ended in him being put in a headlock while Mark dodged his kick and caught his ankles. 

“This is for all our own good, Axel,” Mark said sternly, tugging off Axel’s Airwalkers and dropped them on top of the washbasket. “Ready, Evan?”

“Yeah - three, two-!” 

There was a loud splash as Axel was dumped in the foamy bath, fully clothed, water slopping everywhere as he surfaced, coughing and spitting out suds.

“You assholes!” 

“Careful, or we’ll wash yer mouth out along with the rest o’ yer,” Evan warned. Axel gave him an incredulous look.

“Hyprocrite!” he screeched. Evan scoffed and waved the accusation away. 

“Am Scottish, it’s allowed.” 

“Double standard!” Axel spat as he tried to climb out of the bath, only to be pushed back in by Mark. 

“Uh uh uh, you aren’t going anywhere until you’ve had a proper wash.”

“I didn’t smell that bad!” 

“We could smell you coming from the end of the road!” Mark protested. “The last thing we need is the Flash deciding something smells ‘fishy’ about this house and investigating.” 

“Aww, you made a funny,” Axel sneered. Mark’s lip curled as he raised a scrubbing brush and a bottle of shampoo. 

“Then you’re going to find this _hilarious.”_

 

“Want me to open a couple of windows?” Mick asked as he and Len returned downstairs, the sound of Axel’s obscene protests to having his hair washed echoing down from the bathroom. “Pretty sure I’m still getting a whiff from when he was in here earlier.” 

Len sniffed and pulled a face. “Yeah, might be an idea,” he agreed. “So, how many times has it been now?” 

“Four,” grunted Mick, pushing open the living room windows. Len groaned. 

“This is it, this is our penance for being criminals.” 

“Or just Axel’s penance for stealing from James.” 

“Mm,” agreed Len bitterly. “Glad to know Jesse’s still holding his little grudge. Would it kill him not to dump the brat in the garbage every time he runs into him, though?” 

“I mean, he knows that we can and will just break him out if he and his FBI buddies arrest him,” Mick shrugged, sinking into his armchair. “Guess this way it’s more personal revenge.” 

“On who though? Us or him?” Len asked, jerking his thumb at the ceiling just as there was a crash and a loud splash from the bathroom and the sound of Mark vehemently calling Axel a baby. 

Mick chewed the inside of his cheek. “Probably just the kid - he did steal his stuff, remember. You’d just think he’d’ve learnt by now to avoid James if he sees him.” 

Len raised an eyebrow at Mick over the paper. “Axel Walker? Learn from his mistakes?” he asked dryly. “Yeah, sure, that’ll be the day.” 

 

An hour later, Axel was slouched on the sofa, glaring at his gameboy, wearing a fresh t-shirt and clean, fleece pyjama bottoms.

“He’ll come round,” Mark sniggered to the others in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine as Evan fished a fresh pack of beer out of the fridge. 

“He still mad we gave him a bath like a baby?” Mick asked as Evan uncapped a beer. 

“Nah, ‘e forgave us for that when we let him get out and ‘e realised how grim the bathwater was,” Evan snickered, taking a swig of his drink. “That an the fact that he didnae stink like a public bog anymore.” 

“So what’s he sulking for now?” Len asked, peering round the door at the violent beeping coming from Axel’s video game. Mark and Evan grinned at him.

“The fact that we combed his hair back and made him look like Malfoy. And took pictures.” 

Len and Mick choked on their beers in unison. “Show me or you’re on dishes for the week!” Len cackled. 

“Aye, aye, Cap’n-!”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt suggesting Axel getting threatened with a bath~
> 
> Axel, I'm so sorry, but you are so much fun to write as a bratty teenager. (I promise he comes off better in the fic I'm currently working on~)
> 
> This was also my first time writing Evan! :O


End file.
